


To My Nameless Prince

by fireofshandora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Fairytale-Themed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofshandora/pseuds/fireofshandora
Summary: This story tells of the tale of Cannibal, a young reject who hated the world, and how his life turned around when he met Prince, the fairest of them all.





	To My Nameless Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, thank you for patronizing this work! To those of you who's read my work Eustass the Human and Trafalgar the Cat (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613283), you know that I write extra fluffy and cheesy stuff. haha To My Nameless Prince deviates from EHTC in a lot of ways, but I hope you enjoy it either way!
> 
> This was written for the dearest King of the KilGuin Kingdom (a Skype chat, ask me how to join) and my friend, Al (aldraws-sometimes.tumblr.com)! I know this wasn't what you were expecting when you said you wanted a "mob!AU BartoCav", but I really put my heart into this so I hope you still like it! May you have a good year to come! <3
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone! This fic reads in Bartolomeo's point-of-view. Please enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Pleaaase, let me know what you think in the comments section!

Hopeless, gloomy, dark. At fourteen, I was already a wasted life. Irreformable, irredeemable; always unwanted wherever I went. To hurt was the only thing I knew. To bring destruction was my virtue. Each day was a journey to find a place where I could belong; each lonely step left another barrier I set up to isolate myself from the world. But a pilgrim would always reach his destination.

Before long, I was already stepping into an unknown territory--a _kingdom_ far, far away from where I came from. Everything was black and red: lawless men clad in suits, lifeless bodies drenched in blood. It smelt of peril, but also of salvation. It was a kingdom that normal people would most probably not even want to get associated with. But it was a place for misfits like me, they said. My then-young mind vaguely had a name for it: a syndicate.

The task they said I would be doing was simple: to kill. My hands were already tainted and my conscience was ill. I was born with the talent to cause pain, to bring sorrow. I was simply a child without a care for tomorrow. To cast out a curse, to bring upon damnation; I was a beast from hell, nothing less of an abomination. Hate was all I felt for the world. I was all ready to ravage, ready to obliterate. But hold on, the higher-ups said I had to wait. To carry on, there was someone I had to work with.

And then I was introduced to my would-be partner-in-crime. A life-sized doll? No, a living human boy! His long blond hair was as radiant as the sun, lips as pink as a rose, skin as white as snow. Truly, the fairest of them all. His large blue eyes were wary and calculating, but at the same time bright and captivating. They say the eyes were the window to the soul, but never had I seen ones that might as well tell a story of its own. He was _sparkling_. He looked like innocence amidst immorality. He looked _like_ the light in the dark.

They called him Prince: a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. And I, they called the Cannibal: hideous, ugly, obscene. We were just _anonymous_ boys that met under the most twisted play of fate. Just some disposable killing machines that didn’t deserve to be called by our birth names. We were simply the Prince and the Cannibal; the beauty and the beast. Like heaven and hell, we were polar opposites. They said at 16, he was a master of the swords. But how could such delicate hands even hold such dangerous things?

The next thing I knew, I was being led down dirty, dilapitated hallways, deeper into the heart of the run-down building, and into the quarters I wouldn’t have guessed I would be spending the next decade in with the boy. The door closed behind me, followed by a deep unhappy sigh, courtesy of the only other person in the room with me.

_“So I’ll have to spend this life with you?”_ Those were the first words he- _you_ uttered to me. Do you remember? You were disappointed, bordering disgusted, as you plopped down at your oddly extravagant bed, which was too ornate for the place. Just fitting for your fancy pretentious ass. Oh goodness, I hated two-faced, arrogant bastards!

You were knocked out the next second, once again looking as peaceful as the first time I saw you. You were a real sleeping beauty, but oh, for the years to come, I would know, you’re the worst parasomniac ever. Anyway, I hated you either way. I knew the damned world didn’t store anything good for me, but why did I have to be stuck with a brat like you?

The next months went expectedly, at the worst way possible. I didn’t understand why anyone ever thought it was a good idea to pair up a cat with a dog. But as long as we managed to carry out missions, they didn’t care. Still, you were the most annoying pompous jerk to me. I much rather would have pricked my finger on a spindle and slept through all your senseless talking than listen to your vain comments and complaints. I would have silenced you myself if I could, but you were indeed good with your sword arts, and I’ll give you that. I would even go as far as to admit that you’ve saved me a few times.

But those few times gradually grew in numbers through years. Soon, we weren’t the same immature boys that we were, and I felt like I got to understand you better. Seeing you first thing whenever I woke up and last before I went to sleep wasn’t as aggravating as before. You would call me, _“Cannibal, Cannibal,”_ with the same old stupid tone, just to ask for help with the same old stupid things like looking for your missing shoe. You would call me classless, tasteless; your teasing was always the dumbest. You would scold me for always being bold and careless, for always having put myself in danger. Yes, you were still annoying, but somehow it was your endless yapping that kept me sane through countless nights. Because Prince, the world is mad, and any hope for salvation is nothing but a false fairytale, but you made me hate the world a little less. I didn’t really care about living but I didn’t feel like dying just yet just to see where this- where _we_ would go.

I wonder if I myself had gone a long way. I don’t remember who I was, not even my name. I had long since lost myself to darkness. I couldn’t remember if there was a time when my childhood even had a semblance to innocence, unlike you. You would sometimes talk about your white dog, Farul, whom you had to leave as a child. What a sappy, nostalgic person you are. But tell me, do you remember what your name was? Why won’t you tell me?

I don’t even know you, but you eventually managed to climb the walls I built around myself all my life. You don’t even know me, but you always and constantly saved me, like a shining-armored knight. Unraveled, disentangled, freed. At twenty-four, I have had seen a new meaning to life.

Because Prince, the world is mad, but you _are_ the light in the dark.

You had a smile so bright, it could illuminate an entire domain; A smile so noble, it could lead a thousand armies. It was a smile beautiful enough that it tamed a beast’s feral heart. We were stuck in such a grim little kingdom, but every moment I spent with you felt like a magic carpet ride. We were boundless, limitless. We were free. Why don’t we make this fantasy a reality? Let’s break the curse and live a life far better than this one. Why won’t you answer me?

Now I hold you close in my arms, closer than I’ve ever had. You still look as beautiful as ever. Hair as radiant as the sun, lips as pink as a rose, skin as white as snow… Still the fairest of them all. Your eyes are still the shade of blue I knew, but why are you staring blankly at me? What happened to the lustrous gaze that captivated me?

Please don’t look at me like that. Tease me like you always would. Mock me, deride me, please, just don’t stay still. It isn’t like you to be this oddly silent. Do you hear me? I’m trying my best to save you this time so please hold out for me. Don’t let this be our last mission together yet. I know everyday is always a risk of life or death for us, but why do you have to go now? Why when I haven’t even told you my feelings yet?

You said there’s always a happy ever after for each of us, but how do I be happy without you?

I pat you on the cheek gently, smearing red across your pale face. When will your enchanted slumber end? The pool of blood beneath us is increasingly making me worried.

Wake up, Prince. Don’t you know I’d die for you?

Why couldn’t I save you?

I don’t want to live in a world without you.

I’m only human because of you.

I...

I took out my dagger and cut deep through my arm with careful precision. I hold you closer yet again as I bleed myself into oblivion. I thread my fingers through your hair, whisper things I never got to say. Don’t you worry for me now, the pain will pass, and we’ll be together again soon. Rest well, my prince, my light, my only sanity. We both knew this world was never for me--never for us. I close the final chapter of our book for our tale is now just once upon a time.

 

* * *

 

_As my life finally drifts away, my eyesight becomes blurry. I see in a vision a land far different and brighter than the one we’ve lived in. Green landscapes, beautiful fields, and an even more beautiful man tending to his white horse. You were wearing a white coat and a white ruffled shirt underneath, dark blue pants, a pair of brown boots, and a decorated black cowboy hat. The kind of clothing far more suited for a prince than the black suit we used to wear. You turned to look at me, and smiled as dazzlingly as I remember. “Hey, Bartolomeo.”_

_I stood in awe as I stared at you._ Bartolomeo. _You’re right, that was my name. It sounded so foreign yet so close to my heart. I can’t help but smile in return. In the end, you made me remember who I was._

_“Hey,” I replied. And I still didn’t know your name._

_You reached your hand out to me, and uttered words that sounded familiar, yet very different from the first time._

_“Will you spend another life with me?”_

_“Of course,” I said as I clutched tightly onto your hand, as death finally welcomed me into its arms._

_I’ll see you in another life, my nameless prince. Thank you for saving me._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you people think? :D


End file.
